<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>coffee, tea and apple cakes by evakuality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953984">coffee, tea and apple cakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality'>evakuality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Druck | SKAM (Germany)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A coffee shop, two friends, a bet, pining and obliviousness, and some apple cakes.  There's no way any of that could possibly go wrong.  Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>
  <strong>Matteo</strong>
</h4><p>
  <span>Sucking in a breath, Matteo pushes the door open and makes his way inside.  The normally chaotic cafe is mostly quiet apart from the rattle of a cup as it’s placed on a saucer, and the slight squeak of the door as Matteo opens it.  He’s a few minutes late, so his anxiety peaks as he glances around to see if his boss is hovering waiting to catch him out.  She’s not a dragon, by any stretch of the imagination, but seeing her disappointed face is almost worse than getting scolded.  So Matteo lets his breath out and closes his eyes in a brief moment of gratitude when he sees who’s actually there.  David and Leonie are lined up behind the counter, wearing identical expressions of amused exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Late again?” Leonie asks with that look she reserves for particularly stupid or annoying people.  It’s a look Matteo knows intimately, and he grimaces.  He knows, can tell after working with her for several months, that she’s half kidding.  That the look is designed to intimidate rather than being a natural expression of her real feelings.  Even so, his body reacts with a wash of shame and he can feel the red flooding into his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it a break, Leonie,” David says, knocking her shoulder with his own.  “You know how hard Florenzi finds it to get up in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice is teasing, and even though Matteo hasn’t known David as long as Leonie, he can still tell he’s being messed with in a light-hearted way.  That doesn’t stop the stab of something swift and sharp at David’s words.  Matteo always </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> found it hard to get up, his sleep patterns never ideal, and usually he teases right back, tossing something out about their behaviour in his turn.  But today the barb stings.  Because today he’d actually been organised and his lateness was out of his control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Schreibner,” Matteo says as he makes his way round behind the counter and into the tiny break room to get rid of his things.  “I had an appointment and it ran over a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonie sniggers.  “Touchy.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice is filled with amusement and Matteo sighs, leaning his head on the doorframe once he’s out of sight, and trying to pull himself together.  It’s not their fault that he’s late, after all, and this sort of banter is usual in their workplace.  He needs to try to be nice to his coworkers.  He needs to get a grip and get into customer mode.  Thankfully, there’s only one customer in here so far today and he’s wrapped up in a book with a large pair of headphones over his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few hours pass normally enough.  While Matteo isn’t quite his usual self, he doesn’t think either the customers or David and Leonie can tell.  He smiles at the old ladies, making them blush, jokes with the old men, getting them to laugh, and commiserates with the students on all the work they have to do.  It’s normal, the rhythms of the job soaked into his bones so much that he could probably do this in his sleep.  And it’s not like he hates any of this anyway.  He enjoys chatting to the customers about their days, the small quiet moments they share always holding something interesting.  It’s just that it can get so tiring.  He slumps down against the back counter once his last customer moves away, and takes a deep breath, trying to recenter himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many of those apple cakes have you managed to sell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo blinks and glances sideways at Leonie.  She’s smirking at him, pushing her hair back off her face and moving towards the break room.  Right.  It’s her turn to have a few minutes.  Time really has flown today; it feels like a blink of an eye since he arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he admits, startled into honesty by the random nature of the question.  “Maybe four or five.  Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m at seven,” she says, the pride obvious in her voice.  “And David’s done…” she stops for a moment, her brows creased.  Then she raises her voice.  “David?  How many of those apple things have you sold?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six,” is the prompt reply.  David doesn’t even falter in the task he’s doing as he answers, hands sure and steady on the machine as he gets the coffee ready to take over to a customer who looks frazzled with two young children in tow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonie looks triumphant.  “We’re beating you, Florenzi.  You’re going to lose your rep as the best seller in this place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo grimaces at her words, then drags his lips up into a tight smile.  He’s never been sure why the two of them are so obsessed with beating him on </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Yes, he’s always found it easy to convince people to add a little something extra to their orders, but he’s never bragged about it.  But for the other staff, and these two in particular, it seems like it’s something of a sore spot.  Marie, their boss, is always enthusiastic about this skill of his when she’s around, and while Matteo knows that’s probably the problem, he doesn’t really understand it.  She’s also always effusive about David’s art, which she has commissioned for the walls of the shop, and she praises Leonie’s swiftness and dexterity with coffee making.  They all acknowledge she’s the best at actually making the drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may win this round, Leonie,” Matteo says as cheerfully as he can, because he knows he has to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  “But you’re never going to win the war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes light up and get calculating.  She tilts her head and looks him up and down.  “A war, you say?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she’s gone, her hair whipping out behind her as she walks, and narrowly missing Matteo’s shoulder as she pushes past.  He lets a breath out; there’s something about the way she said ‘war’ that makes him wary of what she might </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> with that idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffs a sigh and pulls another smile onto his face as the door opens again, spilling yet another group into the room. By the time they’ve cleared the counter and sat down in a raucous group in the far corner, David has finished making his drinks.  He turns, leans on the counter and watches as Matteo steps up to the machine and starts the process of making his own order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Leonie only chose the apple cake because you’re still beating us on everything else, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, Matteo can see the way David is slouching, hands gripping the edges of the counter with a studied casualness.  It’s always like this; David is tense around Matteo in a way he never is with any of the other workers.  He’s not sure why, but usually goes out of his way to be extra nice to David to set him at ease.  It seldom works.  So now Matteo is trying a new tack to get his coworker to relax around him.  Teasing and banter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still the best, you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David’s sudden laugh at that comment is choked off, and when Matteo chances a look at him he’s schooling his face, the grin sliding away.  He’s sucking his lip in between his teeth nervously, and internally Matteo groans.  He’s not sure what he’s doing wrong, but he’s usually pretty good at getting along with the people he works with.  He’s just going to have to try harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re almost done now, right?” Matteo tries again.  “Your shift is done soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David purses his lips as he nods, mouth twisting into an unhappy smile.  “Yeah, but then I start the other part of the job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods towards the wall lining one side of the cafe.  It’s around one third filled with a large mural which David has been working on for a few weeks.  It's evocative in a way Matteo can’t describe because he’s never been very good with those sorts of words, but he wants to let David know something of how he feels about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice.  I get to watch the master at work for the rest of my shift.”  He winks at David.  “The view isn’t bad either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes going wide, David gapes at him for a moment, looking startled and even more ill at ease.  He shifts away from Matteo who is back at the counter now.  Part of Matteo slumps at the reaction.  He knows David is close with Leonie, knows that there’s something going on between them, but he’s never been able to figure out what.  They touch casually, brush fingers on arms, hug, often hang out together.  So he assumes they are together, or will be soon.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t meant to imply anything about David’s attractiveness, even though he is.  Attractive, that is.  Dark eyes and hair, skin that begs to be touched.  Defined, strong cheeks, and a body that moves with a grace that Matteo can only envy.  David as a whole is exactly the sort of guy Matteo usually falls for.  But, given the situation with Leonie, and how painfully tense David is with him, Matteo has never really considered it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d meant more that watching the mural grow entrances him, and that while he paints it, David, lost in thought, intense and focused, is soothing to glance at between customers.  But it’s clear that David has taken the comment as flirting, or flirtatious at the very least, and equally clear that he’s unsettled by it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo sighs.  One day he’ll stop putting his foot in it.  One day, he might manage to be proper friends with David.  In the meantime, he gives a clipped and awkward smile and turns to a new customer while David gets himself ready to work on the mural.</span>
</p><p> </p><h4>
  <strong>David</strong>
</h4><p>
  <span>David squints in the dim lighting, trying to get the angle of his brush right.  Not for the first time, he wishes he hadn’t agreed to this part of the job.  Of course, it had seemed amazing when the owner had offered him extra hours painting a mural on one wall of her newly-purchased cafe.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It needs to be young and cool,’ she had said, her eyes shining as she held her arms wide to take in the breadth of the longest wall of the seating area.  She’d turned to him and grinned as she added, ‘your art is perfect for this,’ and her flattery had drawn him in.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, it really is a great opportunity.  To show off what he can do, to be part of something really cool and leave his mark somewhere.  The only problem is </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  It’s getting late in the afternoon, closer to evening really, shadows are crawling over the wall, and David is having trouble seeing what he’s doing.  The lamp he has angled to cast light on the spot is barely any help.  Its artificial brightness is harsh on a small figure he’s trying to make soft so the lamp is turned off almost as often as it’s on.  The way the light shines on the figure casts its outline into striking relief, and diminishes the effect he’s going for to the point that David can’t even tell if it’s going to look any good in natural light.  And in this dimmed light, David can’t really see the details at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s half the problem.  He works behind the counter during the best hours for light, so he’s stuck doing this - what he thinks of as his </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> work - when it’s close to impossible to achieve what he wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worse, he can feel eyes on him intermittently through the late afternoon as the other workers serve customers and start tidying the place down for the day.  Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Matteo leaning over the counter, pushing a plate of something he’s just served up towards a customer, his grin in place and his practised banter making the old lady </span>
  <span>smile and make eyes at him the way they all seem to do when they see Matteo.  Not that David blames them.  But it’s clearly not him who’s been watching David.</span>
  <span> He sighs.  Wishes it didn’t matter </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> so much to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had also been one of the drawcards of working in this place.  Matteo Florenzi.  Acquaintance from his school days, newly-reacquainted sort-of crush.  Soft spoken and charming, flashing a smile that lights up rooms and making David lose track of himself whenever he’s near.  He’d hoped he might have the courage to actually say something meaningful to Matteo if they were working in the same place.  So far, no such luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, all David seems able to do is doodle little Matteo silhouettes all over his mural in hopes that one day he might actually notice.  All he seems able to do in person is tease Matteo and make light, mostly inconsequential, remarks.  Nothing actually meaningful.  He’s also entirely too aware of Matteo’s comments from earlier.  About being the best, about enjoying watching David work.  He’s never at ease around Matteo, sure he’s giving his feeling away with every little glance or comment.  So when Matteo says things like that, even teasingly, it causes David to panic and tense up.  Causes his heart to beat faster and his words to stick in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slacking off, Schreibner?” a cheerful voice asks from above his head and David startles, jerking backwards and almost knocking Matteo off his feet when he thumps solidly onto his ass and flops back against Matteo’s legs.  His brush flickers alarmingly close to the mural and he curses, pulling it away in just the nick of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David squints up at Matteo, acutely aware of the disadvantage he’s at here on his ass on the floor.  But he decides to brazen it out anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you’re the one slacking,” he retorts as he pushes himself back up and clambers to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo chuckles.  “Actually, I’m clearing tables,” he points out, raising the plate he’s holding to emphasise the point.  “You’re the one staring blankly at the wall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking about what to do next,” David says, rolling his eyes.  “I’m not sure if this part is working how I wanted it to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo steps back and runs his eyes over the wall.  The mural is about one third complete, a long and mostly abstract depiction of various places and events in Berlin in shades of brown and black.  They all run into each other, swirling and interacting in a complex and delicate work that is taking more hours than David cares to think about.  Each small object, figure or silhouette is so carefully placed, so intricately sketched, mapped out and painted to meld into the next, that each one takes far too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humming, Matteo glances back down at David.  “Depends what you want it to do,” he says.  “I mean… I don’t know anything about art, so...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Irritated at himself for expecting some sort of recognition of the amount of work, or some sort of insightful thought, David shakes his head and huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing I’m the artist, then,” he retorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo sniggers, reaches out with his foot and gently taps David’s leg.  “I don’t know much about art, but I like it.”  He shrugs, already turning to take the plates back to the kitchen.  “I think when it’s done it’ll work fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he’s packed up his paints for the evening, David is even more frustrated with the figure.  He’d tried not to make it into a Matteo this time, but after their discussion it had morphed, hair getting wilder and fluffier, eyes tilting more in the way Matteo’s always do when he's pensive.  Glaring at it, David shoves the equipment away in their cases with more force than is probably strictly necessary.  He needs to get a fucking grip on himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s looking good,” Leonie’s voice chirps beside him.  He glances at her.  She’s admiring the wall with her head tilted, silky hair shining in the glow of the lamps lining the walls, his own harsh light now packed away with the rest of his stuff.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno,” he says, scowling at the image again.  She notices where he’s looking and reaches out her hand to hover over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was watching while you did this today,” she says, smiling up at him.  So that’s who was prickling his neck as he worked.  Part of David is flattered that she’s this interested; the other part feels a little exposed knowing she was paying such close attention.  She looks back at the image as she adds,  “You always look so masterful when you do this.  And this one is interesting.  The energy to it… it’s different to the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She trails off and tilts her head at him, inviting a response.  As stupid as it is, Matteo’s ‘I don’t know much about art, but I like it’ means more to David than this actual engagement with the work.  Which is just a huge mess when he lets himself think about it.  He really needs to get over this whole attraction-to-Matteo thing.  It’s blinkering his thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mutters a soft, “thanks” to her because she is trying and he’s grateful.  On the days when he’s feeling at his worst about who he is and what his art is saying, it’s people like Leonie who help him get past the hangups and the self doubt.  She’s the best friend he could ask for, and he bumps her shoulder in silent recognition of her importance to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tinkle of bright laughter pierces the quiet of the late-day cafe, and David’s eyes are drawn back over to the counter.  An old lady is again smiling up at Matteo as she reaches for the paper bag he has placed some sort of treat in for her.  His eyes are dancing as he does so, but he pushes his hair back off his face as she turns away, hinting at his more normal reserved nature as he breathes out and looks over at David and Leonie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile lights up his face as he spots them, and nodding after the lady who just exited the shop.  “Apple cake,” he calls over with a cheeky smirk which turns to genuine laughter when Leonie swears beside David.  “Three pieces, for the family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not winning that easily, Florenzi,” Leonie growls.  “Maybe we should make this a bit more interesting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting in what way?” David asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bet,” she says, her eyes alight with competitiveness.  “Whoever sells the most of something wins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo shakes his head.  “Nah thanks,” he says.  “You know it’ll be me, so where’s the fun in that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes narrowing, Leonie purses her lips.  “Scared?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The challenge is clear, and David can see the hesitation in Matteo’s face as he chews on his lip while thinking of an answer.  It’s obvious that he doesn’t want to take part, and equally obvious that Leonie isn’t going to let up on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He really would win,” David says, reaching out to tap Leonie’s arm.  “So maybe we could make it which of us can get closest to his numbers?  He doesn’t have to be part of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo snorts, his face happier when David looks at him again.  “I could be the judge, make sure you don’t cheat,” he suggests cheekily, earning him another growl from Leonie.  David laughs and the matter is dropped, lost in the flurry of activity involved in closing the shop for the day.  But as he watches Leonie, David's pretty sure she’s not going to let it lie for long; she’s like a dog with a bone and won’t stop til she gets what she wants.  He’s also pretty sure Matteo’s not going to be all that happy to be drawn into it.  It hasn’t escaped his notice that Matteo is somewhat bothered by everyone’s attention, particularly when it comes to this.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they close the door and Matteo locks it behind them, David resolves to keep an eye on Leonie and try to distract her away from the idea.  As much as it annoys him that he’s so invested, and as much as he finds it hard to be himself around him, Matteo’s wellbeing matters to David, and he has a strange urge to protect him even if it’s not really his place.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>
  <span>David</span>
</h4><p>
  <span>David pushes into the shop the next day, humming cheerfully.  Today, the cafe is already buzzing, customers spread around the space and a chattering hum hovering in the air.  It’s always nice on days like this; the vibe is pleasant and chill, most people just relaxing with a coffee and some pleasant conversation.  It’s also the day it’s just him and Matteo on for the shift, so it’s the one David looks forward to every time.  He loves Leonie and the other workers, but there’s something better when it’s just him and Matteo.  He manages to relax a little more when there’s no-one else to observe him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beat you in here today,” Matteo says happily as he waves a teatowel towards David with a smug, self-satisfied air.  It’s unfairly cute, and David flushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First time for everything,” he retorts, earning him a shove from Matteo as he passes to put his stuff into the breakroom.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David can feel the spot where Matteo’s fingers touched him burning as if branded.  He sucks in a breath to steady himself.  He needs to stop this stupid pining thing he keeps doing.  He knows Matteo doesn’t feel the same way; he’s made that plenty obvious.  David can tell when Matteo likes a guy; his eyes go dark and a glorious flush appears on his cheeks.  He gets flustered easily, and starts to look almost shy, dropping his gaze and starting up an awkward dance of glancing at them and then away.  It’s a good look on Matteo, makes him look both vulnerable and fragile, and it’s worked to attract the guys’ attention on more than one occasion.  And unfortunately, he’s never looked like</span>
  <em>
    <span> that</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he’s with David.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he pushes his thoughts aside, braces himself and goes back out to where Matteo is.  He’s with a customer, an older guy this time, charming him with his jokes as he plates the food.  His grin flashes out at a joke the guy makes in return and David wants to kick himself.  This side of Matteo, the easy banter he can do with these strangers, makes him want to crack him open and find out who the real Matteo is.  David wants to find out if Matteo’s really like this guy, confident and sure in himself, or if the softer, more vulnerable guy Matteo lets out sometimes is closer to the truth.  David wants to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no-one else to serve, and nothing that needs cleaning or collecting, so David leans up against the coffee machine and watches Matteo work.  He’s swift and sure, hands always moving, doing his work efficiently even while he laughs and jokes with the guy.  He’s so good at this, David thinks enviously.  He admits he’s not bad, but he can never fake seeming so pleasant with people the way Matteo can, nor can he quite pull off doing the multiple tasks so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The customer moves away, and Matteo glances sideways at David, blows out his breath, and smiles.  “Apple cake,” he says with a tiny chuckle.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That reminds David that he’d wanted to talk to Matteo about all that stuff with Leonie and the bet.  So he takes a breath and turns his body more towards Matteo’s, leaning forward to ensure no customers hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That stuff with Leonie yesterday,” David says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmm?”  There’s a crease on Matteo's forehead as he lazily wipes down the counter, ridding it of a few crumbs that dropped from the cake he’d just sold.  It’s obvious his mind is elsewhere, and he’s just going through the motions, not because any of it really needs cleaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, with the bet thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”  Matteo flushes and rubs one hand through his hair, his eyes dropping and suddenly becoming very busy tidying the cups lining up along the top of the coffee machine.  “That’s… um.”  His lips twist into something that looks almost anxious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stop her,” David says quickly, trying to set him at ease.  “I know you don’t like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo flashes him a quick smile, one that lights up his face and makes him look young and boyish, the way he had when they’d first met back at school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind it in general,” he says.  “Just, it feels like Leonie has a real issue with me and this stuff, and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David nods.  He gets that.  She really does have a problem with it, her competitive side, the one that needs to be in charge, rebelling against someone else being better than her at something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flickering his eyes towards David, Matteo shrugs.  “It’d be different if it was just you and me,” he says, a tiny smile curving the corner of his mouth upwards.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That</span>
  </em>
  <span> might be fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking at him, David wonders if he really heard that.  Matteo’s never struck him as someone who’s all that interested in this sort of thing.  He tends to sit back, and let things go as they will.  So it’s always made sense that while he’s good at his job, he hasn’t ever wanted to flaunt that.  But this almost seems like he wants to show off a bit.  A small part of David flushes with a sudden hope that it’s because Matteo wants to impress </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if he can tell what’s going on in David’s head, Matteo grins. “You scared?” he asks, snorting when David rolls his eyes at Matteo’s imitation of Leonie’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,'' David says, smiling as he realises this is the most at ease he’s felt around Matteo in a very long time, even with that sudden heart-pounding hope that had flooded him for a moment.  This, whatever it is that is happening, seems to be having an effect on just how tongue-tied and awkward David feels around Matteo.  He feels much better already, less tense.  “I already know you’d win.  There doesn’t seem to be much of a point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then,” Matteo offers, cocking his head to the side to examine David.  “We can make it worth it to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David narrows his eyes, suspicious.  “In what way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you like to be in charge, so how about…” Matteo looks at David consideringly.  “How about… if I win you do whatever I want to for a whole afternoon, and the same for me if you win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leonie would kill us if she found out we did this without her,” David says, trying to stall. He wants to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and give in to Matteo on this.  Because part of him knows it would be fun.  And much more light hearted than whatever it was that Leonie had planned.  But he also knows that this could be a real problem for his composure and for the way he feels about Matteo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wouldn’t have to know,” Matteo points out.   He looks eager and excited, his body thrumming with energy, and his face open and expressive.  Sometimes Matteo’s energy with customers can seem like a frail veneer, but not here and now.  Right now, he looks genuinely enthusiastic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems he’s become attached to this idea, and David swallows around a sudden anxiety about what Matteo might make him do for an afternoon.  On one hand, the idea of spending all that time alone with Matteo is really promising.  On the other… there’s a lot of scope for David to make an entire fool of himself.  Not to mention what he could even think of for Matteo to do in the unlikely event that David himself would win this ridiculous competition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re bound to win,” David says slowly.  “It’s barely a fair fight at this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he means by that is that he wants to back out, to step away from this mildly alarming new development in their relationship.  One that Matteo clearly sees as a bit of innocent fun, but one that threatens to shake David’s complacency if - or to be perfectly real, </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span> - he loses.  He wants to treat this as a joking conversation which is dropped as soon as it’s done, a silly suggestion that they ignore by tomorrow.  But that doesn’t seem to be what Matteo hears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could give you a head start.  You know, to make it fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really want to do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The certainty in Matteo’s voice is intoxicating, and David has to swallow down his panic.  What the hell is he getting into?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have brought it up,” he mutters to himself but Matteo hears him and it makes him laugh and bump David’s hip with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you want to do it,” Matteo says, his voice cajoling, and there’s very little David won’t do when he gets like that.  Thank goodness Matteo hasn’t figured </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> one out yet.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I kind of do,” he says, feeling the helpless smile forming on his lips.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.  Okay, maybe I didn’t see that coming,” Matteo says. “Didn’t think you have the guts.”  He has a smug grin on his face, one that tells David he’s teasing again.  He rolls his eyes at Matteo and turns to the customer who arrives at the counter in front of him.  He figures if he’s going to have any chance to win this thing, he’s just going to have to be more proactive at being the one to do the serving.</span>
</p><p> </p><h4>
  <span>Matteo</span>
</h4><p>
  <span>He’s pleased, Matteo realises.  While the idea of a bet hadn’t appealed to him when Leonie had suggested it - the glint in her eyes made it seem likely that it was designed just to dig into Matteo - he’s excited now that it’s just him and David.  And okay, he should probably feel guilty about Leonie, but he doesn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo glances sideways at David, who’s now serving a customer, and really pays attention to what he’s doing for once.  He’s friendly and cheerful, looking much more natural at this than Matteo ever feels when he’s talking to the customers.  But there’s a veneer of professionality to his voice and body language that Matteo knows he himself lacks.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That may be what the customers are reacting to, he thinks; the fact that Matteo has no idea how to hide behind this sort of professional approach.  While he’s pondering the thought, another customer arrives and Matteo steps forward to take the order.  This has always been their way: once one person has done serving a customer, they move back to deal with anything lingering in their order and the next person takes the next customer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, though, David smiles at the woman who’s digging around in her bag for her purse and doesn’t do the usual step to the side.  Matteo can feel his eyes narrowing as he takes in the picture.  It’s so unusual that he’s taken aback and doesn’t question it, turning to make the drink she orders by instinct.  It’s only when David chirps, “would you like something else with that?  Apple cake?  It’s really good today,” that Matteo works out what’s going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You rat,” he whispers fiercely once the woman accepts the offered cake and makes her way over to a table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David shrugs, a glint in his eye, and grins proudly.  “Hey, I need to do everything I can to even have a chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo laughs.  Inside, he’s thrilled as he turns to the next customer.  The whole point of this suggestion was to get David to be less tense around Matteo, for them to maybe break through the ‘co-workers’ label and finally become proper friends.   He doesn’t care who wins, though a small, competitive part of him rebels at that thought; that part thinks he really should try to win, needs to prove that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the best at this.  But the biggest part of Matteo is delighted that the plan is already working.  David hasn’t been tense at all this shift, and it’s been fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They work steadily for the rest of their shift, trying to slide in front of each other to serve whenever they can.  It’s made more difficult because they do have to behave in a reasonably professional manner, and there’s one occasion when an elderly man gives them a confused look when they both push together to serve him, and blurt out, “what would you like?” in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo looks at David, who gives a slightly embarrassed smile and shrugs.  They agree then that they have to be more subtle about it, but there are still plenty of moments when one or the other has to slip sideways into another job to avoid making it look like there’s anything unusual going on.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s it.  I’m done,” Matteo says at the end of the day, blowing his hair up and off his face as he throws the apron they’re expected to wear into the break room, and reaches in to grab his jacket from the hook behind the door.  “You want to grab a drink somewhere?”  It’s easy.  Natural.  The kind of thing he and some of the other workers do regularly, but he’s never casually asked David to come along before.  But today it’s a no brainer; their day was so much more like Matteo is used to with his other coworkers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David groans, and there’s real regret in his voice when he says, “I still have to do another couple of hours on the wall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Matteo says, feels the grin slipping off his face.  He forgets that David has to work two jobs here most days, and part of him thinks it sucks that he is worked so hard by their boss.  Even with the extra money he gets paid for the art, it must be long hours.  Matteo finds his shifts tiring, so he can’t imagine what it must be like having to keep going afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks around the now-empty cafe and considers.  “You want some company?” he asks.  “I can close up the place and then come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David blinks at him, and that slight tension he used to wear is back in his body, his lip sucked in between his teeth as they worry over the edges.  But he doesn’t offer an immediate negative, so Matteo decides he’ll take that as confirmation.  He putters around, locking the doors, and for good measure he tips all the chairs up onto the tables.  They don’t usually do that, preferring to leave things set up for the next day, but Matteo has an instinct that suggests if he keeps himself occupied that David won’t feel so weird about him staying there too.  Then, despite having just swept the floors after the last customer had left and not needing to do anything else, Matteo drags out the mop and starts cleaning up.  It seems to work, and David quietly sets himself up in front of his wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Matteo finishes up and comes to sit down on a tall stool behind David, he’s immersed in the work, his brush flashing out to flick quick lines on the wall.  Matteo doesn't know what event it is that he’s showing, but he admires the surety with which David can create this.  He has no hesitation, his fingers careful but confident as they conjure their magic out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like watching you do that,” Matteo says quietly, once David’s set his brush down for a break.  He doesn’t want to disturb David’s concentration, but he wants to let him know what he thinks of the art.  “You know exactly what to do to make it just work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David laughs and shakes his head.  “It’s all an act.  I have no idea what I’m doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even more impressive, faking it like a pro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo can see the corner of David’s lip curve upwards at the words but he just picks up a brush again, and keeps working rather than responding.  Matteo grins.  He’s making so much more progress at getting David to relax and open up to him today.  Maybe he should suggest betting more often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches David for a few more minutes, happy just to sit here and enjoy the quiet, the only sounds the slight scrape of the brush on the wall and the tinkle of metal against glass as David rinses it out in water when he changes colours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you pick these colours?” Matteo asks eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marie wanted them,” David says.  “To fit in with the scheme of the cafe.  But this is what I like anyway.  Charcoals and browns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edgy, all dark and gloomy,” Matteo says with a laugh, making David snort and shake his head, pursing his lips in a way Matteo is coming to recognise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did try to be edgy when I was younger,” he says, looking back over his shoulder at Matteo.  “But this is more because I like the way it looks, and the challenge. You have to do more with your lines when there’s less colour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to do more art?” Matteo asks, curiosity getting the better of him.  “Like for a real job?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re saying working in this cafe isn’t a real job?” David asks, sniggering as he turns back to the wall.  Without waiting for Matteo’s answer, he adds, “but actually I’d like to work with films.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s really cool.  I still don’t know what I want to do,” Matteo admits softly, twisting his fingers into the fabric of his sweater, feeling the small ridges lightly press into his skin.  It grounds him, allows him to get the words out.  He’s not used to saying stuff like that, because there’s always been some sort of pressure from everyone around him that he should know and he should be focused on a future career.  But something about David invites confidences in a way Matteo’s not really comfortable doing with others.  “I’m just kind of taking things as they come right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David hums, a soft tone which suggests he’s just accepting it without judgement.  Matteo feels a warmth flooding him; he’s not used to not being challenged and called on it when he says things like that.  It makes him feel closer to David, like he’s someone Matteo can trust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, David chats quietly about what he’s doing as he’s doing it, talking Matteo through the decisions he makes with each colour change or brush stroke.  The building he’s working on isn’t one Matteo recognises, but there’s something appealing in the abstract way David has presented it, as if the loneliness that sits inside it is bleeding out to the small figures he’d been working on in the previous section.  When he brings that up, David explains that’s part of his point.  That togetherness and loneliness are just two sides of the same coin and can and must coexist.  That he wants to find the beauty in the things that people usually overlook, the small and the lonely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s really cool,” Matteo echoes his earlier words, knows he’s repeating himself and isn’t exactly being eloquent in his praise, but can’t help it because ‘cool’ just seems to sum David and his thoughts up.  “You really know your stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how to be pretentious, you mean,” David says with a laugh, clearly trying to push away the compliment and focusing his attention on the mural in front of him.  Matteo knows all about being self-deprecating, about trying to dismiss compliments.  Part of him would like to push, but he can see the way David's body is starting to tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet I could be more pretentious than you,” Matteo says, cheerfully.  That earns him a huff and an eye roll as David looks back at him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.  No more bets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of the bet, you were doing some champion cheating earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David scoffs at that.  “It’s not cheating.  It’s using my resources to effectively outsmart the competition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo laughs and kicks out with his foot, connecting lightly with David’’s leg.  “Yeah.  Cheating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I heard something about how I should get a head start,” David says.  “This totally counts.  Or maybe you do want to add some numbers to my total?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Matteo laughs.  “Your underhanded tactics are head start enough!  You don’t deserve anything else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is nice, he thinks as he kicks his feet out in an affectation of casual innocence, sticking his tongue out when David glances at him.  Teasing David feels good, and trying to put him off so Matteo can win the bet is even better.  David laughs as if he can tell what Matteo’s doing with the casual display of innocence.  He’s laid down his brushes and stood up while Matteo was teasing him, and is turned in a way that puts him close to Matteo.  In response to that comment, David pushes him playfully, making him almost slip off the stool he’s perched on, arms flailing as he rights himself and grips the seat under him with a grumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I deserve everything,” David says.  “Just because you can’t keep up with the champion already...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dances away from a well-aimed kick of Matteo’s, and laughs, the sound vibrant in the still and quiet space around them. It feels nice to be laughing with David like this.  As much as he was worried about a bet with Leonie, Matteo is grateful to her for the suggestion.  It’s allowed him a closeness with David today that he had despaired of ever managing to create.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo ignores the knowledge that they’re going to have to face up to Leonie about her bet sometime soon, and enjoys the time with David.  He’s worked so hard to get to this point with David, that worries about other people are meaningless.  All that matters is that they seem to be forging some sort of real connection now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>
  <span>Matteo</span>
</h4><p>
  <span>It has been a long couple of weeks, and Matteo is exhausted.  In hindsight, he should have noticed that something was not quite right when he was so much more irritable at work than usual the day his appointment ran over time.  Or the way his lethargy overtook him at times during the days after.  But he didn’t, so the fog that surrounded him by the end of that weekend had taken him by surprise.  He’d descended into an apathy so deep he hadn’t even been able to force himself out of his room for several days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had got so bad that, reluctantly, he’d agreed to take a few days off once it became obvious that he wasn’t going to be able to work effectively.  Marie has always been understanding of what he himself has dubbed his “little problem,” and she’d been the one who had insisted that he needed to look after himself.  But he can never bring himself to take too much advantage of her generosity, always wants to get back to ‘normal’ as quickly as he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which means he’s here now, still tired and feeling slightly off kilter.  The world is still too bright for his eyes and too loud for his ears.  He sucks in a breath and puts his hand out to push the door open.  Through the glass he catches sight of David.  He’s just finished serving someone, and his eyes flicker over to the door presumably to see if there’s someone new arriving.  His eyes light on Matteo and widen as he notices him.  Matteo gives a weak wave and pushes against the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he’s inside, David’s face is lit up in a huge grin and he’s bouncing a little on his toes as he waits for Matteo to get closer to the counter.  A wash of warmth floods over Matteo, a combination of the heat from the fire at one end of the cafe and the flush that David's attention brings to Matteo's cheeks.  Despite himself, Matteo can feel his heart lighten and he smiles in response.  It’s nice to be greeted like this, like he means something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long time no see,” David says quietly when Matteo gets behind the counter.  There’s a hint of worry sitting behind the words, in the hitch of David’s voice and the way his throat moves as he swallows after saying them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”  Matteo sighs, not wanting to lie but unwilling to go into too many details.  Still, he feels a pull to set David's mind at ease.  So he goes with something approximating the truth.  “I wasn’t well, so I had to have a few days off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” David agrees.  “Marie said something about that.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear flickers in Matteo’s chest, and heat rushes into his cheeks.  For a brief moment he pictures Marie letting all his workmates know exactly why he’s been absent for so long, but it dissipates quickly, when David adds, “flu?” as if he can sense Matteo’s discomfort somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that,” Matteo agrees.  He lets his breath out, wobbling a little on his feet as relief washes over him.  It’s not that he’s trying to lie to his workmates, but Matteo’s not ready to have them all know.  He’d rather find the words in his own time and his own way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still don’t look so well,” David says as he hands him an apron.  “Should you be here so soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, I think.  Just need to get back into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David watches him carefully for a moment, concern shading his face and a flicker of something hidden deep in his dark eyes.  “Okay, well just let me know if you need a break okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, worried I’ll beat you at the bet now I’m back?” Matteo jokes, wrapping the ties of the apron around his waist.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bet?  We’re doing the bet?  No-one told me,” a new voice chimes in, and Matteo almost groans.  He restrains himself in time and swings around to face Leonie who’s just arrived back with a stack of plates in her hands and a calculating look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eyes, Matteo can see David's face.  He’s chewing on his lip again and his eyes dart between the two of them as if he’s wondering what he should say.  Matteo stalls for time by taking the plates off Leonie’s hands so he can take them out to the back room.  He can hear muttered whispers behind him, and his anxiety spikes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo really doesn’t want to deal with telling her about the change they made in the bet while he’s still feeling like shit.  So he takes as long as he can in the small room, carefully stacking the dishes and getting them sorted for washing, ready for a full load to be put through.  Soon enough, though, there’s nothing left for him to do and no excuses he can make even to himself to keep him back here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets out into the space behind the counter to find David leaning lazily back against the counter near the coffee machine, and Leonie serving someone.  He tilts his head and raises his brows at David who shrugs, mouthing that he’ll tell Matteo about it later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frustrated, and anxious about where this might be going, Matteo runs his hands through his hair then scrubs them down over his face before taking his place at the counter.  He’s here so he may as well make the best of it.  There’s not a lot he can do about Leonie right now, so he tries to focus on the people in front of him instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It works to an extent.  Matteo manages a close enough approximation of his usual demeanour with the customers.  One old woman mentions that she has noticed that Matteo’s been missing and hopes he’s doing better now.  He laughs and says he couldn’t stay away from her, enjoying the way her face lights up at his words, and she buys a piece of the apple cake because he tells her it’s his favourite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David scowls good naturedly when she’s moved away, and Matteo laughs.  “Hey, you’ve had a lot of time to do it without me.  I have to catch up somehow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t keep track while you were away,” David says quietly, his eyes intense as they watch Matteo’s face.  “It didn’t seem fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”  Matteo’s not quite sure how to respond to that; he’s not used to anyone taking care of him, or thinking about him, in that way.  It’s unsettling.  He blinks for a moment, twisting his fingers around the string of the apron before he says, “thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tiny smile flickers up onto David’s lips before he shakes himself and turns to the man who’s just arrived at the counter.  Matteo watches him, wonders why he’s never noticed just how thoughtful David is before.  It’s not just today, either; there’s also the way he often distracts Leonie from some of her more forceful ideas.  Like today; she hasn’t brought the bet up again and Matteo is sure that’s David’s doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo doesn’t have much time to think about it, though.  Leonie’s back with another stack of dishes, cutting off anything Matteo may have wanted to say on the topic, and the stream of customers arriving picks up quickly, making the time fly until Leonie finishes up her shift and hangs her apron up with a flourish and a swish of her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re back, we should really do that bet, don’t you think?” she says as she brushes past Matteo on her way out from behind the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s here then, Matteo thinks, a cold wash of worry flooding through his body.  He casts a panicked look over at David, opening his mouth but with no clear idea of what he might be able to say to put her off.  He’s never been good at this stuff, but she’s looking at him with a forceful stare and a clear expectation that he’ll fall in line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s still not well, Leonie,” David cuts in, making Matteo almost sigh from the relief as her attention is pulled away.  “Maybe leave it for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flashes a charming smile, brushing her fingers over David's arm as she grins up at him.  “You can’t blame me for trying when he’s weak and susceptible,” she says, fluttering her eyelashes ostentatiously.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David laughs, pushes her away with one hand.  “Good try, but we’re not buying it today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs in response, and waves her fingers back over her shoulder in a farewell as she leaves them to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo lets his breath out in a long sigh, closes his eyes and tilts his head back before looking back at David.  “Thanks.  I had no idea what to say to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, she’s harmless,” David says.  “You just have to know how to work her around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem close,” Matteo says, not sure what’s giving him the courage to mention this.  It’s been the source of workmate gossip for almost as long as he’s worked here, but no-one has ever been forthright enough to ask either David or Leonie about their relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we are,” David agrees with a small smile curving his lips into something beautiful.  “She was the first person I met when I transferred schools. She made me feel like I could have a place there.”  His mouth twists, lips pursing as he schools his face into something smooth which gives away nothing.  “Without her, I don’t think I’d have made it through the rest of the year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo nods.  He gets it, the way one person can change the way you feel about a whole situation.  Thinks back to the way Jonas was there for him when he came out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you had her,” he says quietly.  David smiles at him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a moment, but Matteo realises that David hasn’t been tense with him today either.  Maybe it’s not the bet, after all.  Maybe all Matteo needed was a bit of honesty about his own life and his own feelings.  Ever since that one day they’d managed to make a connection, it’s been easier to talk to David, and the strange uneasiness Matteo has always sensed in David seems to have vanished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s tired, still not really up to the effort work has required of him, and yet it’s been pleasant enough.  And David’s company has made it bearable, even as his body starts to weigh him down and he starts to think longingly of his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><h4>
  <span>David</span>
</h4><p>
  <span>It hasn’t been easy to admit, even to himself, just how much David has missed Matteo over the last week or two.  While he understands illness, and the way it can pull you down, the time has dragged on for David without Matteo there.  It appears David might have been wrong about why he is attracted to Matteo; it’s not just the way he looks or the flash of his smile.  His sardonic comments, teasing banter and quiet confidence are apparently at least as much of his appeal as the way he looks.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of which means that he’d felt a huge burst of relief and happiness when he’d spotted Matteo through the glass door as he arrived for his shift.  At first, David had assumed the pale colour in his cheeks was just some trick of the light through the door, but by the time Matteo had arrived at the counter, it had become obvious that he’s still not well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So David has been quietly trying to make the day easier for Matteo since then.  Leonie hadn’t helped, with her newly awakened interest in the bet, but David’s fairly sure that, even without her pressure, Matteo would have looked this withdrawn and exhausted by now.  Unfortunately, the shift still has another couple of hours to run and David’s due to finish up and start work on the mural soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With concern, he notices that Matteo’s speed is slowing and his cheerful way with the customers is falling away, a lethargy piling in behind the stiff smiles and now-trite comments he’s making.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David bumps his hip with his own and grins when Matteo turns his head to protest.  “I thought you said you’d tell me if you need a break,” he says, nodding back towards the break room where he knows there’s at least a chair where Matteo can sit for a few minutes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo blushes and he runs his fingers through his hair, carefully rearranging it back the way it was.  David’s already worked out that this is what he does when he’s feeling out of sorts and unsure how to deal with a situation.  It sucks that Matteo feels that way with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he’s not going to give up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious,” David insists.  “I have to do the painting soon, so you should take a break before I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly seeing the logic in that, and equally clearly unhappy about it, Matteo grumbles something under his breath but slopes off towards the small room, his shoulders slumped.  David lets out a breath, hopes he can help Matteo get through these last hours without collapsing, and turns to a new group of customers who all want drinks and cakes.  It takes a while to serve them all, and by the time he’s done Matteo is back out with him.  He looks more lively, a sparkle in his eyes and his body looking less like he’s going to fall over if he’s breathed on wrong.  David’s not sure how long that can last, but at least it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go paint now,” David says quietly.  “But I know how flu can knock you over, so I’ll take a few customers sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can see Matteo trying to protest, and holds his hand up and shakes his head to forestall it.  “It would be a terrible look if you fall over on the job, so you have to let me help.  For the reputation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo laughs, something small and tired, but genuine.  “The reputation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.  And we love Marie so we’re going to do this to help her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo rolls his eyes, but doesn’t protest anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David’s attention over the next while is only half on his work.  He has a constant eye on Matteo behind the counter.  He copes okay, to David’s critical eye, but the spark he usually has isn’t there and there’s more than one occasion when he leans heavily on things around him, clearly drained of energy and needing to take a moment to help himself.  When he notices it happening too frequently, David slips quietly up and takes over, sending Matteo to the break room.  By the end of the day, Matteo has stopped even trying to protest, instead smiling weakly and going willingly to fall gracelessly into the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It concerns David more as the day wears on.  It seems like more than the flu, or… maybe it’s more that it’s different from the way people typically react when they have a viral illness.  This seems deeper, more like a bone-deep exhaustion that Matteo is forcing himself through with sheer will.  He isn’t coughing, no hoarse voice or anything else like that, but he’s also very clearly unwell.  It reminds David of other times and days when Matteo has been irritable and out of sorts, or lethargic and tired.  He’s unwilling to pry into something Matteo clearly doesn’t want to discuss, but nevertheless David is still worried about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s over!” David sings out cheerfully an hour or so later, when he pushes the door shut and locks it behind the last customers to leave.  This group had lingered over their food, laughing and chatting, until David had to politely remind them that the shop was actually closed by now.  They’d packed up good naturedly enough, but by the time they'd all bundled into their jackets and got out the door Matteo looked like he’s about to collapse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank fuck,” Matteo half-whispers to himself.  He drags his own jacket on, pale face and shaking hands betraying just how much the day has taken out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David says nothing, but gently pushes him into a chair while he does the final check up of the place and makes sure everything is ready for the next day.  Matteo slumps, looks almost incapable of holding his body upright, but the colour returns to his face a little as he rests and David thinks he should be okay to get home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still.  He’d rather be sure of that.  He sucks in his lip briefly, thinking, before turning to smile at Matteo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No offence, but you look like shit right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo blinks at him, clearly not understanding where the comment is coming from, and David laughs.  He looks so offended at the words, which sparks a truly inappropriate hope in David’s chest, and which he proceeds to ignore, adding, “I can’t let you walk home alone like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Matteo snorts.  “You can’t exactly stop me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I could follow you home like a creep,” David says.  “Or… you could give in to the inevitable and let me walk home with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno,” Matteo says, with something close to his usual snark.  “Creepy is pretty fitting for you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There must be something comical on David’s face as he takes in the words, probably something which mirrored Matteo’s outrage at being told he looks like shit, because Matteo snorts again and bumps David's shoulder with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I could be okay with some company,” he says.  It seems like that’s the best David is going to get, but it’s enough.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large part of this is because he wants to be sure that Matteo makes it home safely.  He really has struggled over the last hour or two, and David is worried about him.  But he can also admit that a huge part of him is delighted that he gets to do something so domestic as walking Matteo home.  He gets to spend time one on one with Matteo, the guy he’s been into for a probably embarrassing length of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They step out into the chill of the evening, breath puffing out in clouds of frosty air after the warmth of the cafe.  They walk in silence for a few minutes, falling into a rhythm together as they trudge through the dimly lit streets.  It’s peaceful, and David ponders just how he managed to get here.  He doesn’t feel his usual tension with Matteo.  That’s partly because Matteo is still ill, and David is concerned about him.  But it’s also partly because Matteo himself has started opening up with David, started looking at him in a way that seems a bit different, more promising than it had in the past, when everything felt hopeless and David felt like he was giving himself away with every breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Matteo says quietly after a few moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking, David looks over at him.  “For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo shrugs.  “For doing this.  It’s… not easy today.  For me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seems embarrassed, as if he’s admitting to something big, and that confuses David.  There’s not anything really groundbreaking in what Matteo is saying, and yet he can tell it’s important to Matteo and that he feels awkward and vulnerable.  His eyes are fixed on the path in front of him and his neck is pulled low into his jacket.  So David just smiles and digs his hands deeper into his own pockets.  “It’s fine.  I was going this way anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar,” Matteo says, but he’s smiling and his eyes flick up to David’s.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They keep walking, hardly speaking until they reach Matteo's home and say their goodbyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anyone had asked David about it even a few days ago, he’d have told them that walking home in near silence with Matteo Florenzi would have been about the most painful and awkward situation he could imagine being in.  And yet, now he’s here, it’s actually been pleasant.  They have an understanding, and David feels comfortable like this.  There aren’t many people he can keep an easy peace with, and it seems like Matteo is one of them.  Whistling, pleased with how things are playing out, David makes his own way home looking forward to their shifts together in the future.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>
  <strong>David</strong>
</h4><p>
  <span>Whistling, David enters the cafe the next day looking forward to this shift, the one he shares just with Matteo.  Now that he’s forged an easy (or at least easier) understanding with Matteo, David has started relaxing more with him, and the time they spend together is always fun.  Even yesterday, when Matteo was so tired he could barely function, their shared time was nice.  Peaceful and easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So David stops abruptly just inside the door when he catches sight of Leonie behind the till, chatting happily with a customer and sporting a huge smile on her face.  Disappointment floods him even though he should have seen this coming.  It </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> really seemed like it was too soon for Matteo to have come back yesterday, so it’s not exactly a shock that he’s not coming in today.  It doesn't prevent the sharp stab of sadness that hits David when he realizes there won’t be a follow up to the conversation from the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts his things away in the break room and grabs his apron before turning to greet Leonie and face up to the already-steady stream of customers starting to pile up behind the counter.  While he’s disappointed, the rhythms of a busy day flow naturally, and he falls in beside Leonie, taking orders and plating up food while she makes the coffees.  They work well together, always have, and he feels a burst of affection for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t expect to see you today,” he mutters quietly once the stream of customers has dispersed around the room and they get a small chance to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Subtle,” she says, smiling as she flips her hair over her shoulder and looks up at him.  “Just admit you like him and that I’m a major disappointment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can tell she’s teasing; she has that glint in her eye that she gets when she’s having a bit of fun with him.  But he can still feel the way his cheeks burn, knows they’re flaming hot even without needing to touch the skin there.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t enjoy spending time with you too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, she shakes her head.  “Not when I saw the look you gave me when you got here and I wasn’t him.  You have it so </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning, David almost wants to admit it.  She has always had his back, and she’s the one who’s always listened to anything he’s wanted to talk about.  From his painful experiences at his old school to supporting him when he’d come out at the end of his Abi year, she’s been there for him in every way that counts.  So he’s not sure why this is so difficult to talk about, just that it is.  It feels like something he can’t even begin to articulate, not when he still doesn't fully understand it himself.  So he shrugs, shaking his own head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like that,” he says, trying to deflect without exactly lying to her, but she sees through him anyway.  The look she gives him just as she turns to a new customer lets him know she knows exactly what he’s trying to hide.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a time when Leonie had a crush on David; she’d admitted as much to him on a drunken night at one of the many Abi parties that seemed to happen at the end of that last year of school.  Snuggled into him, she’d confessed in a sad, broken voice that had torn at him.  Because he’d kind of known, but hadn’t known how to deal with it.  Not when she’s always  meant so much to him and he was so terrified of losing her friendship.  He’d managed the situation in close to the most awkward way possible, making it clear that he loves her as a friend.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking back to that now, David wonders if that's part of the problem.  They’d got past that painful phase in their relationship because he’s never really been interested in anyone else romantically.  And she’d known that.  But now, he is interested in someone and he’s suffering similarly painful feelings of knowing the person he likes doesn’t feel the same way back.  Which all means that Leonie’s the last person he can really confess his feelings to; she’s been in such a similar place with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> that it feels too messy and awkward.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he drops it, and they have fun together for the rest of the shift.  She keeps trying to instigate the bet again, casting teasing looks his way whenever she sells the apple cake, making him roll his eyes.  In truth, he does feel guilty that he and Matteo have taken that as their own thing, but he doesn’t give in, laughing it off easily every time she brings it up.  Rightly or wrongly, his loyalty leans more towards Matteo - and his feelings of anxiety around Leonie’s competitive streak - than it does to the length of time he’s known her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her increasingly exaggerated attempts to draw him in do make the time pass more pleasantly than he’d anticipated after the disappointment of not seeing Matteo here today, but he still looks forward to seeing Matteo on their next shift if he’s well enough to return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That doesn’t happen for a few days, and there’s an aching, itching feeling of wrongness by the time David arrives at work early on a Saturday morning.  He’s antsy and restless in a way that makes him roll his eyes at himself.  But Matteo had looked so poorly the last time David had seen him that he’s worried.  The fact that several more days have passed just makes the worry worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it’s with a sinking heart that David realises Matteo isn’t there when he starts his shift.  The customers build up and David resigns himself to a long, tiring day.  Whoever is supposed to be here in Matteo’s stead is late, and David finds himself swamped with orders, and getting the food out, with no time to think about who’s missing.  So he’s pleasantly surprised when someone slips up beside him, and a soft voice mutters, “missing me yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a glint of mischief in Matteo’s eyes when he notices David’s obvious startled jolt, making David roll his eyes as he tilts his head towards the group of teenagers in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back,” he says, trying to prevent his relief from seeping into his voice, and he follows it up quickly with, “now fucking help me,” because it’s probably easy to tell exactly how happy he is to see Matteo back and looking so well and it’s his instinct to deflect.  He hopes that the relief he’s feeling will look like it's about no longer being on his own with so many people in the cafe.  That’s a normal reaction when it’s busy, after all, but from the look Matteo casts at him, David’s pretty sure he’s not being as subtle as he’d hoped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches Matteo out of the corner of his eye, trying to ensure that he’s not overdoing it again.  But he looks his normal confident self, chatting cheerfully with the old ladies, laughing at jokes, hands moving constantly as he keeps up his rhythms.  Breathing a sigh of relief, David leans back against the coffee machine as Matteo makes one final cup before a lull in the stream of people in the shop.  It’s late afternoon and it always thins out by this time.  There’s about an hour left before David needs to start painting, and he resolves to make the most of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re back,” he says quietly once Matteo returns to the counter after delivering the coffee.  He means, and he’s sure it comes across in the hitch in his voice and the tension in his body, that it’s been boring without Matteo.  That David’s learned to rely on his presence so much that his lack has been unnatural.  The days have dragged out, stilted and unremarkable, without Matteo to liven them up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo sighs, cheeks hollowing out as he sucks in a breath and runs his fingers through his hair. He smiles.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed being here,” he says, a rosy flush lighting up his cheeks as he glances swiftly at David before dropping his gaze.  David’s fairly sure there’s something behind those words, but he’s not arrogant enough to read into it what he wants it to mean.  It’s so close to how Matteo acts with those guys who take his eye and catch his fancy that David sucks in a breath.  He wants that so much that he has to remind himself that it’s not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He waits a few more moments until Matteo regains some of his composure and shrugs.  “It’s…” he shrugs, looking uncomfortable, before carefully continuing, saying, “it’s a bit boring at home.  I’d rather be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips twist, a flash of something flits into his eyes, shadowing his face briefly before it’s faded into a weak smile, and David wonders, not for the first time, what might be affecting him.  He’s almost sure it’s not the flu.  But it’s equally clear that Matteo is unwilling to talk about whatever it is.  David understands that in a way that’s close to visceral; he’ s not one to press in against things someone wants to keep close to their chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he tips his head and lets his mouth follow its natural inclination to slip into a smile when he’s around Matteo.  “Keen for the bet, huh?” he asks, earning a chuckle from Matteo alongside a grateful smile.  David kicks himself; he’d do far too much to be bestowed with that smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Matteo says with a wider smile that’s almost the same as his usual one, “I am winning, and I do expect some sort of recompense for blitzing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not winning!” David protests with a shove.  “I’ve sold at least 2 more than you.  I’ve been keeping track.”  He doesn’t add that it’s been easy to keep track since Matteo has been so absent that there haven’t been many opportunities to compete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes glinting, Matteo nods over at a small group who have taken seats near the back of the cafe and all carrying telltale shapes on their plates.  “You sure about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David rolls his eyes.  “You’re kidding me? Already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling much more naturally, Matteo shrugs, affecting a serene air.  “Just admit I’m better,” he says with a smirk as he turns to the next customer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never.  I’ll be back on top before you know it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bet isn’t important in itself, so David lets himself enjoy the moment.  Matteo’s earlier reticence is gone, and he’s moved into more of his usual casual, easy manner.  Shadows still smudge under his eyes, but his sparkle is back along with a teasing hint in his voice, and David is delighted to see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hour slides past quickly after that.  Too quickly, really, and David groans a little when he realises he has to go work on the mural again.  He loves it, in so many ways.  And yet, it’s been so long since he was able to spend time with Matteo that the loss of it now is excruciating.  He wants to keep up the playful banter, the small jibes as one or the other sells more.  But the wall calls, and as he makes his way over to the spot where he keeps his paints and supplies, David can feel eyes on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><h4>
  <strong>Matteo</strong>
</h4><p>
  <span>Matteo watches as David gathers his things and gets ready to start painting.  Tracing the lines of David’s body as he moves easily through the space, Matteo realises he’s missed this, the way they have learned to be in the same place.  Long gone is David’s tension and awkward hovering when they were forced to work together.  In its place, thanks to the stupid, brilliant bet, is this easier, friendlier banter.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ridiculous lengths they go to in order to be the one to serve may be getting more overt, but they’re both still aware of remaining professional so there’s a new level of competition under the first one.  It leads to a variety of shared glances, small, hushed whispers of ‘fuck you’ and almost an entire new language shared just between the two of them.  He’s been away for so long that Matteo was worried they might have lost this.  But it’s still here, this way of interacting.  It’s nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles as he watches David finish setting up, and start to paint.  He’s sitting with his brush hovering and only occasionally letting it dart out to press a small line against the wall.  It seems obvious that he’s thinking carefully about this one, which contains a multitude of tiny figures performing some sort of dance or task which requires connection and co-operation.  Each has its own individual personality and yet there’s a symmetry between them that fascinates Matteo.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David looks up and over at him, quirking his brow and nodding towards the counter.  He’s clearly ribbing Matteo, even from this distance, for slacking off on the job.  Matteo flips a finger at David, making him laugh, and then turns back to do some cleaning.  Maybe he should thank Leonie for the bet idea, he thinks as he wipes down carefully.  It has led to one of the most fulfilling friendships Matteo can remember.  He feels a wave of fondness for her, abrasive attitude and all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell tinkles over the door, and Matteo looks up.  As if his thoughts had conjured her, Leonie is pushing into the room, her cheeks rosy and her face lit up as she waves at David.  Instead of coming over to the counter as Matteo half expects, she winds her way through the tables to David and throws her arms around him.  He looks happy to see her, his arms wrapping her up and pulling her slightly off the floor in his enthusiasm, his brush close to flicking down and onto her jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His laugh rings out when he notices and pulls it back, audible even at this distance, and Matteo can feel the slightly sour taste of jealousy on his tongue as the wave of fondness for Leonie dissipates into this reality.  It seems that time away from the place and from David has only exacerbated the things Matteo had been starting to feel.  The friendship he’d so desperately wanted with David doesn’t seem like enough now he has it.  He wonders if it ever will.  He wonders if he’ll ever get used to the way he feels when he sees David with someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind Leonie comes another girl, who’d remained in the background while the initial hug happens but who pushes forward now.  This girl has long, dark hair which she has twisted up into a casual knot on top of her head and is wearing a vivid crimson scarf under her more sober black coat.  She pries Leonie away from David with a laugh, and brushes a kiss onto his cheek in a way that’s so familiar it must have been done hundreds of times.  Matteo stares at them, thankful that there’s no new customers because he knows he’d be giving them short shrift right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David’s nodding, gesturing towards the counter where Matteo is, and he snaps himself back into some sort of reasonable stance for greeting a co-worker.  The girl says something to David before grabbing Leonie’s hand and dragging her towards the counter with David trailing in their wake, rubbing his hands on some sort of stained cloth.  He’s protesting, his words getting more clear as they approach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-- can’t use my discount on you, Laura!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs, looking back over her shoulder at him.  “So Leonie will use hers.  Stop being so grumpy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl, Laura, turns to Matteo when she arrives at the counter, and beams.  “I want one of those… um…” she quickly looks back once more before turning to Matteo and winking as she says, “those apple cakes, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares for a moment too long, wondering why she’s winking when she asks for the cake, leaving her squinting at him with her head tilted slightly.  He snaps to attention, and nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.  Apple cake.  Anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” she says as she squeezes Leonie’s hand, bringing it to her lips in a small kiss, “make that two pieces and a couple of hot chocolates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonie sniggers as she looks between Matteo and David.  Matteo’s gaze drifts up to David’s and he sees a mirror of what his own face probably looks like, confusion and bewilderment warring with a reluctant amusement.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” David asks, waving his hand between the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura smiles and pats his arm.  “It’s a relationship,” she says.  “You know, that thing you keep suggesting you want with…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David’s face flushes a bright, vivid red and he grabs her mouth to prevent whatever she was going to say.  But she shakes him off, rolling her eyes.  “Don’t worry, David.  I’m not going to spill it.  I’m a good sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs and shoves her playfully as he retorts that she’s a passable sister if he squints, and she shrugs at him while Leonie brushes a kiss onto her lips and he rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t get too gross and lovey when we poor single folk are around, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t promise anything,” Laura says with a grin.  “Besides, you could just get off your ass and do something about your own thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David flushes and darts a quick glance in Matteo’s direction, who finally realises he shouldn’t be taking part in this moment and quickly moves into his customer mode.  He bags up the apple cakes and makes the hot chocolates as unobtrusively as he can, but all the while he’s processing what he’s just heard.  There’s nothing between David and Leonie.  In fact there’s a ‘someone else’ David has an interest in.  Huh.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo can feel a gaze on him, and he can feel his own cheeks heating, knowing it’s probably David.  Knowing that his body tensed up, that he reacted to the new knowledge and that David probably saw and can probably guess where his thoughts are taking him.  He busies himself with his work in an effort to avoid David realising what’s happening here.  That Matteo is more interested than he should be in who it is that David has an interest in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if she gets it somehow and wants to ease the situation, Laura lets out a tinkling laugh and nods in David’s direction.  “Honestly, he’s been terrible,” she says, leaning in closer to Matteo in a suggestion of conspiratorial gossip.  “He’s usually so cool and distant, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo doesn’t know, actually.  Not really.  Yes, David was often tense and awkward around Matteo until just before he’d had to have some time off, but ‘distant’ was never a way Matteo would describe him, even if he always did come across as cool and composed.  So he just hums noncommittally as he sets the bag with the cakes on the counter.  She clearly takes it as agreement because she nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.  But lately, he’s been all…” she waves her hand around, trying to mimic something airy and light, “... all fluttery, I guess.  There’s this one person he keeps--”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, okay, this is all very nice,” David cuts in quickly again before she can finish that particular comment.  “But we really have some work to do, so Laura you should go do something somewhere else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Matteo glances at him, he can see the tension back in all the taut lines of his body, and he grimaces internally.  Whatever this is about, it’s quite obviously sending David back into the closed-off, tense persona he’d worn before.  Matteo sighs.  With Leonie here, he can’t even use the bet the way he had last time, and that was the only thing that had seemed to get through to David and break him out of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura shrugs, grins at David and pats his cheek.  “You should loosen up,” she says.  “Right?” she asks as she looks around at the others, brows raised in a clear attempt to get them to agree with her.  Leonie is watching with a huge grin of her own, and she sniggers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’ve been telling him,” she says, sharing a look with Laura which suggests they have an extra layer of understanding about whatever is going on here.  “But he never listens to me.  Good to know he doesn’t listen to you either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah well, maybe he’ll get over himself someday soon,” Laura says, sliding off her stool and reaching forward to grab the apple cakes she’d bought, and pushing one of the chocolates towards Leonie who is wrapping her apron strings around her middle.  “Good to meet you, Matteo,” she adds as she turns to go after blowing Leonie a kiss and picking up her own chocolate.  “Maybe we can do it again sometime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brows creased, sure he’s missing something now given the way Leonie chokes off a laugh and David’s cheeks flood with crimson again, Matteo nevertheless manages to pull on his best customer-service smile.  He nods at her purchase.  “Maybe,” he says.  “Enjoy that, and have a nice day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Have a nice day?’” Leonie mimics, her laughter uncontained once Laura has exited the shop.  “How very formal, Florenzi.  You do that for all your coworkers’ families, or is David just special?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I panicked, okay?” Matteo mutters, embarrassed.  His customer voice is easy to slip into.  It’s his go-to, his safe place when he’s lost or confused.  It’s partly why he’s considered so good at his job, because he does slip into it so easily.  When in doubt, after all, treat them like a customer.  But he’s unwilling to go into it with Leonie, and thankfully a customer comes to the counter and they all have to drop back into the formal mode. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonie is here to take over Matteo’s shift, and he’s able to slip out after just a few more minutes with his mind whirling.  David’s back at work on his mural, but he’s not doing much, frowning at it as if it’s done something to piss him off.  Part of Matteo wonders if he’s annoyed by his sister and Leonie being together.  But then, David looks up and over towards him and the smile that lights his face is enough to make Matteo forget everything else as he pushes out the door and heads home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>
  <strong>Matteo</strong>
</h4><p>
  <span>It’s another few days before Matteo works with David again, and the time drags a little.  Not that he’s overly eager to see David, exactly.  It’s just that as he carries out the usual rhythms of his work, Matteo’s mind fixates occasionally on all the things Laura implied last time they worked together.  He’s not going to</span>
  <em>
    <span> push,</span>
  </em>
  <span> David has a right to privacy after all, but he still both wants and dreads to be near David again to see if he can glean anything about the person he’s interested in.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s starting to become clear to Matteo </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> he cares.  The tension David had displayed earlier in their acquaintance had covered over his true personality and now that he lets it shine when Matteo is around, well… Matteo finds that he’s not quite satisfied with the friendship as it stands.  It seems presumptuous to think Matteo is someone David might be interested in, but there are hints that Matteo tries not to read into, but which still weasel into his brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s the way David looks when he thinks Matteo’s attention is somewhere else.  There’s the way David’s mural is filled with figures who all share some similarities with Matteo even though he tries not to notice them.  Behind it all, there’s the fact that Matteo </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> this to be true so he has to be careful in case he loses what they already have by chasing after something that isn’t there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that all means he cares.  He cares a lot.  And it buzzes under his skin, wanting to know who David has feelings for.  It thrums the whole time Matteo is working and David isn’t there too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which means that when he pushes into the cafe on a Thursday afternoon, and Leonie and David are sharing equally amused looks at his lateness once again, Matteo finds his heart soaring as he grins back at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got a good excuse this time, Florenzi?” Leonie asks, smirking at him as she flips her hair back over her shoulder and hands him a pile of dishes to take out to be washed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Matteo says cheerfully, as he backs into the small back room.  “I just felt like messing with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a certain pride in keeping his eyes on Leonie even when David’s laugh rings out, Matteo easily able to pick it out and chastising himself for the small burst of pride he feels that he made David laugh.  When he comes back out with his apron wrapped firmly around his waist, Leonie has darted out to the tables to collect plates.  She’s taking her time, chatting easily with some customers as she wipes the tables down.  Matteo blesses her for it; it leaves him some time with David.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods at the apple cake David has just settled onto a plate and passed over to a smiling woman, who thanks him as she moves away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been keeping track?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David’s lips curl upwards as he looks sideways at Matteo.  “Of course.  Why?  Haven’t you?  Do you want to declare me the winner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Matteo knocks David’s shoulder with his own.   “No.  It’s just that today is the end of the month since we started.  And we sort of said we’d take a month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David stills and blinks at him.  “Oh.  It’s over then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Matteo says, raising his brows in a challenge.  “There’s the rest of today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile flickers over David’s lips as his eyes light up.  “I’m almost caught up to you,” he says.  “Want to make it interesting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting how?” Matteo asks, intrigued.  He likes David like this, playful and energised and laughing.  He’s willing to play along just to see more of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All or nothing.  Whoever sells the most today wins.  And then the other one has to do that ‘whatever they want for an afternoon’ thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilting his head to watch David as he speaks, Matteo can’t help but give in.  He knows that if they stick to the original deal, he’s definitely going to win since he’s so far ahead.  But he can see that David’s competitive streak is coming out and that he wants to win now that time is getting near, and it’s so attractive that Matteo’s willing to go along with it.  He’s willing to do it even though it means he’s going to end up with the worse end of the deal; putting them back on even terms means he runs the very real risk of losing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he says.  “Even though that means you’re ahead already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David grins at him.  “That may have been part of the point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s part of the point?” Leonie asks when she slips back behind the counter.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo startles when he hears her voice, having been so caught up in David that he hadn’t noticed her approach.  He can feel his cheeks heating as he glances at David, well aware that they had cut her out of her own idea.  David’s eyes dart in Matteo’s direction, a quick shared moment of camaraderie which cements something for Matteo.  He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>screwed.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He’ll do anything for David, and he should probably have realised that the moment he agreed to the stupid bet in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me doing the mural,” David lies easily, a twinkle in his eye as he darts another glance in Matteo's direction, unfairly attractive as he smiles at Leonie.  “It means I have to do less of the shitty clean up stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonie huffs a sigh as she looks down at the plates in her hands.  “Maybe I should learn how to paint,” she says mournfully.  “I hate this part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” David says.  “Marie already has one master painter.  She doesn't need another.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonie rolls her eyes at him as she makes her way out to the back, and Matteo can feel a traitorous upwell of affection as David winks at him and turns to a customer who’s approaching the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I interest you in some apple cake?” he says to the customer, pointedly avoiding Matteo’s eye.  “It’s fresh made this morning, and very tasty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo mutters, “asshole,” under his breath as the customer quickly agrees to the cake and David sends a smirk his way as he turns to get a plate to put it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the shift proceeds in much the same way.  They’ve got the subtle slide in front of each other down to a fine art now and the customers no longer seem to notice anything amiss in the way they move around the space.  David puts up a valiant effort, and indeed he is much better at slipping into the space by the counter before Matteo can react when someone new appears.  Even so, Matteo manages to steadily sell the cakes and by the end of the shift he sells one final slice, and looks over at David in triumph when Leonie flips the sign on the door over and they start shutting down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping a wary eye on her to make sure she can’t hear them, Matteo smiles.  “I believe I won,” he says under his breath as he wipes down the counter near where David is setting the cups up ready for a new day. His mouth twists as he glances sideways to meet Matteo’s eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess you did,” he agrees.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slight tension he used to wear is back, and Matteo feels a sudden shock at the sight.  It’s been so long since David held himself so stiffly in this particular way that Matteo had almost forgotten what it was like.  That it’s back now at the end of the bet is ironic in so many ways.  Matteo can feel his own spine stiffening in response, so used to their new ease that he’s unsure how to go back to the old way they used to be with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David must notice something because he shakes himself visibly, then turns to Matteo with a smile that’s almost genuine.  If it wasn’t for the slight tightening around the corners of his eyes, Matteo might have believed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to do?” David asks.   “For your afternoon, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh is the bet over then?” Leonie asks, arriving just as David asks the question.  “Don’t tell me - I bet Matteo won, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David blinks at her, clearly confused when Matteo glances at him as the blood freezes in his veins and he swallows around a sudden sick feeling.  The part of him that had hoped she’d never find out and that he and David could just get closer without any fallout is watching in shocked disbelief.  The pessimistic side of him insists he’d always known she’d catch on and that they should have had a plan to deal with this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Leonie says, flicking her hair over her shoulder and smirking at the two of them as she takes in their stunned expressions.  “You thought you were being subtle.”  She shakes her head fondly.  “I can’t wait to tell Laura about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David scowls at her, and something warm twists into Matteo’s chest as relief floods through him.  He tries to resist it, berating himself that this isn’t really a joke, that by rights Leonie should be furious.  And yet, David’s scowl changes his face and makes him seem much more approachable.  It’s enough to crack Matteo’s resolve, to make him want to say something about how he views the friendship.  It’s enough to almost make him forget just how precarious their situation is right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, ‘tell Laura about this’?” David is asking, the petulance in his voice making Matteo laugh, a small cut-off thing that earns him a glare of his own from David.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how two people can be as dumb as you guys,” Leonie complains.  “I only suggested the bet because I knew you couldn’t resist and I was so sick of the stupid way you acted around each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Matteo’s turn to gape at her.  “You planned this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes.  “Of course I did.  Someone had to do something about the crap that was happening between you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing was happening,” Matteo says, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” is Leonie’s cryptic answer, before she smiles at them again and then sweeps out of the shop without elaborating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo looks over at David, to see if he understands whatever she’s saying, and catches a wary, anxious look on his face before he smoothes it into a practised smile.  It sends something fluttery and hopeful to take up residence in Matteo’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess we got away with that then,” David says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Matteo nods.  “Guess we did.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilts his head and takes in David’s body, and the tension that is still in residence there.  He’s obviously worried about something and Matteo can take a shrewd guess at what that is.  While they were bonded together against Leonie the tension had dropped away somewhat, but now that they’re discussing Matteo’s winnings David is clearly anxious again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To salvage the situation, and to maybe figure out what’s going on with Matteo’s own complicated feelings, he has an idea.  He tilts his head sideways, takes in David’s stance, smiles and nods over at the mural.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I want to spend an afternoon doing that,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David’s mouth slips open before he catches himself and snaps it closed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The mural?” he asks, the disbelief clear in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.  I want to have an afternoon where I get to watch you do that and ask any stupid question I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he’d hoped, that makes David laugh.  “Not being allowed never stopped you from asking dumb stuff before,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmm,” Matteo agrees.  “But this time I’m allowed to.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re not allowed to roll your eyes at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gasping in fake horror at the impossibility of that requirement, David nevertheless relaxes and Matteo is sure it was the right choice.  It’s worked for both of his current desires: David isn’t tense anymore, and Matteo is going to get an entire afternoon clear with just him and David.  Surely he can figure out what’s going on with him in that time.  </span>
</p><p> </p><h4>
  <strong>David</strong>
</h4><p>
  <span>It’s different, doing this with Matteo sitting alongside him.  Before, he’s always stayed back, sitting on a stool, keeping his distance and letting David do his thing.  While they’d talked and Matteo had shown interest, it was easier to tune him out when David needed to focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now though, he’s sitting so close that David can smell the slightly musky scent coming off him, he can feel the rush of air whenever Matteo makes even the smallest movement, and he’s horribly distracted.  Worse, he’s just noticed that he’s working on one of the many small figures on the wall that resembles Matteo.  Its hair is fine and flops over its eyes, and its mouth is held in a way that’s become alarmingly familiar to him over the last few months.  This close, there’s every possibility that Matteo may notice it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David chances a glance sideways to where Matteo is sitting, and he swallows when he catches Matteo’s eyes on him.  Matteo nods in the direction of the mural.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always find this so fascinating,” he says.  “I mean, I don’t get it, but I like it.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles, then, something pensive burning in his eyes as he gazes up at the wall.  David can’t keep his eyes away from Matteo, taking in the way he’s quietly absorbing the things David has placed so carefully onto the wall.  So instead of the things he wants to say, the way he wants to push away any hint of a compliment, David just smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he says, simply as he drags his eyes away from Matteo and tries to focus in again on what he's here to do.  It doesn’t work; he’s so keyed up from the way it feels to have Matteo sitting so close that he can’t make any great headway on his work.  The tiny Matteo under his hands mocks him with everything he wants to say to the real one beside him but can’t quite bring himself to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he cleans off his brush and lays it carefully down beside the others on the paint-splattered cloth they’re sitting on.  He turns then, deliberately, so he’s facing Matteo, his knee brushing against Matteo’s thigh briefly as he turns.  It makes Matteo shake himself out of whatever dream he’s been in, and look over at David.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won the bet,” David says.  Matteo blinks at him, clearly not following why David’s speaking of this.  He huffs out a laugh, sucks in a breath and looks directly into Matteo’s eyes.  “You could have asked me to do anything,” he explains.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo nods, turns his body so he’s almost mirroring David’s position, cross-legged with their knees almost touching.  “Yeah,” he agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, why this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, Matteo purses his lips as if in thought.  It’s more endearing than it has any right to be.  “Why not this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David’s so close to just blurting it out, everything he’s been feeling since they started working here together.  There’s something in the way Matteo says those words that holds weight and meaning.  A few small words, not elegant or particularly evocative, and yet sitting behind them is something which says he sees David.  Something that says he’s paid attention and knows how anything else he could have chosen might have been too much for David.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a rough pounding on the window behind David and he startles, spinning around with his heart thumping wildly.  Only to see his sister’s face grinning at him through the glass and mouthing something he doesn’t quite follow but which clearly indicates she wants to come inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, David stands up, smiles regretfully down at Matteo, and makes his way over to the door to unlock it for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heeeey, there’s my brother,” she says as she slips inside the door and wraps one arm around him so she can press a small kiss to his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re shut,” David reminds her when she pulls back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, I know,” she says.  “And you’re supposed to be at my place to help me set up that couch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit,” David says, horrified memory flooding in as he spins to look back to where Matteo’s sitting.  “I forgot.  Matteo wanted to do this, so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trails off as a huge grin lights up her face and her eyes take on a particularly calculating glint he’s come to know far too well over the years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Matteo</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants to do something and you conveniently forget all about your poor, long suffering sister.  Your poor sister who still has nowhere to sit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David rolls his eyes.  It’s something of a relief considering that he’s not allowed to roll them at Matteo today.  “You’re so dramatic,” he says as they reach Matteo.  “We had a bet, he won and this is my punishment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura darts a glance at Matteo who’s still sitting cross legged on the floor and watching the two of them with a wary expression on his face.  She smiles down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you again, Matteo,” she says.  “I came to see what was keeping my idiot brother from fulfilling his promise to me.  Now I’m here I get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s got a smirk on her face and is staring at Matteo in such a pointed way that David aims a kick at her knees, but she ignores him.  His heart pounding, David looks down at Matteo as well, trying to gauge if he’s figured out all the not-so-cryptic references Laura keeps making to David wanting to be around him.  To his consternation, Matteo looks almost happy.  There’s a considering look on his face, and a smile hovering around the corner of his lips.  He doesn’t say anything though, so David is hard pressed to figure out what it all means.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura obviously realises that Matteo is starting to pick up what she means because she swiftly turns to David and pats him on the arm in as condescending a way as she can manage.  “Since this is such a punishment for you, and you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stay here and do it, I’ll get Leonie to help me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David rolls his eyes again.  “You’ll like that better than having me in the way anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her laugh tinkles out and she pulls him into another hug.  “I was just worried,” she says quietly enough that Matteo shouldn’t hear.  “You scare me sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he says, recognising what she’s saying.  How he used to run away from everyone and everything when things got too much.  It’s sweet, in a way, that she came all the way down here to check on him, just in case.  So he smiles.  “I did just forget though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She releases him and grins again.  “I understand when other people are just more interesting than your only sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she’s gone, and David has to take a few deep breaths as he closes the shop’s door behind her.  Before he turns back to Matteo, he has to make some decisions.  It’s obvious that Matteo’s starting to work out what Laura’s been saying and what it means.  It’s equally obvious that he’s not hating the idea.  So now David has to face up to being truly open, to let it all out and try not to run from the huge overwhelming feelings that threaten to swamp him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, he realises as he turns his back on the door and looks back at Matteo, he doesn’t feel like running at all.  Hasn’t felt like running in many months.  Even if Matteo doesn’t feel the same way, whatever is happening here with them is good.  Even if this whole thing is one sided, knowing Matteo and being his friend means more than any desire to run and hide.  It may have taken time, but David is willing to lay himself on the line without trying to hide or escape.  It feels good.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches Matteo carefully from his position by the door.  He’s still sitting where David had left him.  His gaze is fixed on David and his lips lift in a smile when David catches his eye.  He pats the spot in front of him that David had occupied before Laura interrupted.  Huffing a snigger at the simplicity of the gesture in the face of all his own over-analytical thoughts, David complies, letting his knees brush against Matteo’s again.  The small uplift of the smile Matteo's wearing makes David think taking a chance really is worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like you were going to say something before your sister came.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo’s voice is quiet but there’s an edge in it, something that suggests to David that he’s on the same page, and just as anxious about what could happen.  His fingers are twisted in the corner of his jacket and his eyes are somewhat hidden behind his hair as usual, but David can still see the smile and the slight rosy tint sitting on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to say thank you,” David says.  “For doing this for the bet.  I… it was a worry what you might choose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo looks up at that, pushes his hair back off his face.  “I did think about all sorts of really cool things,” he admits.  “Pranks and things.  But it didn’t seem right.  Not when all I wanted was…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drops his eyes again suddenly, voice wobbling and his fingers twisting the jacket tight as he pulls his gaze away from David's. David gives him a moment.  One thing he has learned is that when Matteo is like this he needs time to formulate his thoughts.  So, as hard as it is not to grab Matteo by the lapels and shake his words out of him, David sits quietly, watching the way their knees hover with barely any air between them, knowing that any slight shuffle would press them together.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He traces with his eyes the pale patch on the knee of Matteo’s jeans where the fibres have almost completely worn through.  A finger reaches out and taps his own knee, startling David out of his reverie, a quick flash of heat on that one tiny spot that makes his heart beat faster.  He looks up.  Matteo’s watching him with a soft, quizzical expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I wanted was to be with you,” he says.  His voice is steadier than it was earlier and there’s a grin trying to crack open his face but behind it there’s something wary and scared.  Something that thinks David might push him away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the tension and the fear and worry that’s been sitting with David drops away at the words, and he lets his own finger slide over and onto the one Matteo still has resting on his knee.  His only instinct is to calm that wary, scared thing in Matteo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to win so I could make you spend time with me,” he says as he twines their fingers together.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches forward with his other hand, his fingers tangle in Matteo’s hair, and David tugs gently, trying to suggest that he come closer.  Thankfully, Matteo takes the hint and leans forward.  Thankfully, he seems to want this too.  They don’t need any more words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their knees brush, then press together, and David sucks in a breath.  This is it.  If he was ever going to run from the things he’s feeling, the time is long gone.  But as Matteo’s lips press against his own, and he takes another shuddering breath, David knows he’s done with all that.  Done running, done hiding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo’s hand cups the back of David’s head and then they’re kissing properly.  It’s everything he’s ever wanted, and part of him still can’t believe that Matteo - who had seemed so oblivious for so long - is really here.  So he pulls back to look, to check that it’s real.  As if he gets it, Matteo smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” he says, and David is only too happy to oblige.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>
  <strong>David</strong>
</h4><p>
  <span>They’re lying together on David’s bed, feet tangled in each other and Matteo’s head resting on David’s shoulder bone, fingers entwined and a soft sleepy hush over everything.  Birds have been twittering in nearby trees for around half an hour so it’s still far too early to be woken up.  But David is enjoying the peace of the moment.  Matteo’s quiet, obviously too sleepy to engage too much in conversation.  So they’re hushed, letting the soft edges of the sunlight wash over them from the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s almost surreal being here like this; it’s only now they’re here in what he’s ironically calling ‘the outside world’ that David realises they’ve spent all their previous time together at the coffee shop, or in transit from there.  Even Matteo’s suggestion of what they could do when he won the bet had them spending time together in those four walls.  Given that, it’s a wonder they even got this far at all.  The shop isn’t exactly the most romantic of places when it gets busy and tempers fray, which David is willing to admit he’s at least as guilty of as anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if in response to the thought, Matteo shifts slightly and his breath huffs out against David’s neck.  There’s a restless tension in his body that suggests he wants to say something.  It’s only been a day or two since they first kissed, but David has already grown to know some of Matteo’s habits, and this one is both frustrating and endearing.  It takes so long for Matteo to say anything if it’s really important to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So David turns his head and presses a kiss to Matteo’s hair, waiting for him to elaborate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is good,” Matteo says eventually, leaning into the kiss and sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Startled by the comment, David shuffles so he can look down into Matteo’s face.  “What’s good?” he asks and captures a quick smile which blooms on Matteo’s lips before it disappears and his face becomes pensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo shrugs.  “All of this.  Being here with you.”  He shuffles himself, tucks his arms more firmly around David.  “I don’t always find things easy.  But it is with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s another of those strange little explosions of warmth in David’s chest as he hears that.  “Me too,” he says.  “It’s weird how difficult I used to find it being around you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” Matteo says, his eyes closed and his fingers drumming a small rhythm on David’s chest, warm even through the layers of clothing.   Clearly unwilling to be swayed away from the things he wants to say, Matteo huffs, wriggles and his fingers keep tapping their restless rhythm on David.  When he speaks, it’s so quiet David can barely hear him.  “I get... sick.  Sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know,” David says softly.  “It always seems tough for you, those times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo gives a tiny snort and buries his nose further into David’s shoulder.  His voice when it comes is muffled.  “It sucks.”  Then he says one final word on a sigh, barely registering but David is close enough to hear it.  “Depression.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David nods.  He’d suspected something along those lines when Matteo was absent from work for so long.  Still.  It must take some effort to tell him, so he runs his fingers up and onto Matteo's shoulder.  Twists his hair gently around a finger as he hums an affirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo shakes his head.  “No.  I just wanted you to know,” he says.  “It just seemed fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” David says.  He’s well aware of the extent Matteo went to in order to hide it from his workmates, how carefully he’s always talked about those times when he’s absent.  Marie must know, of course, but no-one else at the shop.  There’s a flash of happiness that David’s allowed to know now, even as it’s tinged with sadness for what Matteo goes through.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucks in a breath of his own.  If Matteo is trusting him like this, then he really should reciprocate.  Or, it’s not really a </span>
  <em>
    <span>should.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, wants to let Matteo in the same way he’s been allowed to see something of Matteo’s own struggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m trans,” he says to start.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s the easy bit, the part that he now manages to tell people when it comes up in conversation.  He’s no longer desperate to hide it and escape from situations where it might come up.  Matteo nods.  He’s heard it before; they’ve discussed it before.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bit you don’t know,” David adds, squeezing Matteo’s shoulder as much to comfort himself as it is to keep Matteo in the moment with him.  “The bit I don’t tell people much…” he takes another breath and looks at the ceiling, “Is that it caused a lot of problems with my family.  Laura … well, she’s the only one who still stays connected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sucks,” Matteo mutters, breath warm against David’s collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David laughs.  “Yeah it does.  And I don’t really want to talk about it either.  But I wanted you to know because it does make me act in some shitty ways sometimes, particularly about family and family events.  Laura’s always worried about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo’s hum is sleepy, seemingly unconcerned.  That settles something in David, too.  He’s always been worried that if he lets people in they’ll make too big a deal of it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Matteo says quietly after a moment of silence.  “I appreciate knowing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lie there like that for a few more minutes, and David takes the time to contemplate what he has here now.  It should, by rights, be scary telling Matteo something like that.  The way he’d run and hide, escape difficult situations has been such a big part of him for so long and he’s never felt comfortable exposing it to someone else.  And yet, David’s not scared.  He feels free.  Easy.  Having Matteo know and not react is the icing on the cake of what they’ve discovered over the last few weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s jerked out of his thoughts by a hand in his hair, clutching it and shaking him from side to side.  When he squeaks his indignation, Matteo laughs.  He moves so he can look down at David, grinning.  His eyes are filled with mischief.  This is the other side of learning who Matteo is; that he can be a shit at times.  Indeed, he gets like this only when he’s truly comfortable and happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David runs his finger over Matteo’s cheek, tracing the lines of his grin in the muscles which move under his touch.  Matteo’s eyes soften and he leans down to kiss David carefully.  David reciprocates, trying to pour everything he’s feeling through his fingers and his lips.  Hopes Matteo understands how much this all means to him.  The talking.  The teasing.  Being together.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo pulls back and something happy swims in his eyes.  That’s all the warning David gets before Matteo nips at the finger that’s come to rest just by his mouth.  David rolls his eyes. But he can’t help laughing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to get up now,” he reminds Matteo.  His pout of displeasure is almost enough to keep David here in this bubble they’ve created, but he knows his sister will never let him hear the end of it if he rejects her yet again to spend time with Matteo.  It’s been her favourite topic for teasing for weeks, and it’ll clearly just get worse now that they’re together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he rolls, plants his feet in the small of Matteo’s back, ignoring his groan as David pushes against him so he slides towards the edge of the bed.  Grudgingly, with a faked look of betrayal flung over his shoulder, Matteo swings his legs over the side and stands up.  He holds a hand out to David, who grins as he shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that’s just a ploy to throw me on the ground or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wiggling his eyebrows, Matteo shrugs.  “I’m not that strong,” he says.  But he obligingly starts rummaging around to find his clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s my baby brother!” Laura chirps happily as she flings the door open to let them in half an hour later, and David groans internally.  “Come to help me put this couch together finally?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s in one of those moods then, the ones where she gets mischievous and playful.  Leonie is hovering behind her shoulder, her eyes lit up and a grin of her own on her face.  It’s enough to make him want to turn tail and run, new leaf be damned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside him, Matteo is blinking at them in consternation.  While he’s had experience with the two of them together, David suddenly realises he’s never met Laura in her own element.  Things tend to go one of two ways: she gets sweet and serious, taking care of those around her or she gets playful and teases those around her.  Today it’s obvious playful Laura is out, and Leonie is just going to make it all worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know as well as I do that I’m no use putting stuff together,” David says, trying to deflect her attention away from Matteo, who she’s started to eye up with interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s no use.  “You didn’t say you were bringing company,” Laura says as she steps back to let them inside.  “I’d have cleaned the place up a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David snorts.  “No you wouldn’t.  It’s always perfect anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura shrugs and holds her arms out.  He slips into them happily enough; she’s letting him know in her own way that she’s pleased about what’s going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matteo’s not company,” Leonie cuts in helpfully.  “He’s just annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo’s lips twitch and David wonders how he’s taken that; there are times when Leonie’s antics get too much for Matteo and he retreats into himself, getting quiet and thoughtful.  To David’s relief, Matteo’s lips curl into a smile and he chirps back, “I totally count as company.”  He turns to smile at David, the smile he reserves just for him.  “Don’t I, boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand reaches out so he can tangle his fingers in David’s.  Leonie gasps and spins to look at Laura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell me they stopped being idiots,” she says with a glare.  “You know I’ve been keeping tabs on this.” Her hand waves in their direction to explain what she’s talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura recovers better and she just laughs.  “I didn’t really know myself til right now.  You know I’d have told you.”  She brushes her lips over Leonie’s cheek and follows it up with a gentle caress with her fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to take bets on how long it would take,” Leonie huffs, but she leans into the caress and there’s a smile sitting behind her eyes.  She’s not really annoyed; it’s just a persona she likes to wear.  David’s used to it by now, and if the look Laura is giving her is anything to go by, she is too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo laughs.  “No.  No more bets.  I’ve had enough to last me a lifetime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David pulls him into a hug, kissing his cheek for good measure.  “You mean you’re worried I’d beat you if we tried again.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Matteo playfully pushes David, but then tangles their hands together and brings David’s fingers to his lips.  Then he tilts his head in the way David has come to know as his teasing look.  “No.  I’m worried your ego won’t cope when I keep winning them all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh.  This is too much,” Leonie says, shaking her head.  “Let’s eat.”  She waves a fork at the boys, as fierce a look on her face as she can muster.  “You told us to keep the PDA to a minimum, so maybe play by your own rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it if we’re both just irresistible,” Matteo says, grinning at her.  But he obligingly follows her back into the kitchen, dropping David's embrace as he does so.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trailing after them with Laura beside him, David thinks he could get used to this.  Happiness and banter and spending time with his loved ones all together.  It’s nice.  Much better than trying to keep himself aloof so he can run if things get too scary.  </span>
</p><p> </p><h4>
  <strong>Matteo</strong>
</h4><p>
  <span>It’s cool in the coffee shop when they push through the doors together, pebbling goosebumps onto Matteo’s skin and making him shiver.  He feels good here, though.  It holds a different feeling when it’s closed like this, quiet and contemplative and allowing for conversations and confidences which are impossible when it’s filled and busy with a lively chatter.  Matteo closes his eyes, breathes in.  It grounds him, being here like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo squawks as David digs his elbow into his ribs, jolting him out of the moment and grinning when Matteo turns an irritated scowl on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop communing with the shop,” David says, tilting his head so he can smirk at Matteo.  “We have a job to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a job to do,” Matteo corrects him.  “I’m just here for moral support.  Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>mural</span>
  </em>
  <span> support.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David’s groan of distaste for the pun makes Matteo laugh out loud and he wriggles his eyebrows, hoping to make David laugh at his antics.  David pushes him playfully, sparking flickers of heat along Matteo’s arm.  He sucks in a breath as he reacts to David's proximity, knowing that he’s allowed to show it now, that he can enjoy these moments.   David smiles, getting it as he brushes a kiss onto Matteo’s lips then leads the way over to the mural, fingers tangled together as if he can’t bear to let go either.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s almost finished now, the figures and objects growing more opaque the closer to the door the mural has grown.  The colours that were so stark and bold when David had started near the window with sharp lines and dark shadows, have softened and the lines have faded until all the smaller, disparate pictures have blended into something whole.  It’s one large head, shown in profile, the previous pictures streaming out of the back of its head like hair.  It’s nothing like Matteo would have imagined when he watched David working on the earlier parts, but it makes sense of the jumble of things that had spoken to him in so many ways as he watched it form and grow.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, David is putting the final touches onto the figure’s face.  The browns and charcoals he’s been using blend together to make the figure look as if it’s smiling, unconcerned by the chaotic things streaming behind it.  David works swiftly, adding definition to the mouth and the eyes and putting some touch-ups to the darker, patchy background surrounding the head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he’s done in the past, Matteo sits quietly and watches David at work.  But today he feels like he’s allowed to admire the strong lines of his body as he works, the way his face looks as he’s concentrating, brows furrowed and lips pursed in thought.  Today, Matteo lets himself give into all the impulses he’d barely realised he’d had.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay done,” David says finally as he steps back and takes in the lines of the mural.  There’s something that looks like regret in his eyes as he takes in the finished product and Matteo is drawn to him, wrapping his arms around him from behind as he too skims his eyes over the images flowing from the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s great,” he says quietly.  “I think I get it a bit more now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That makes David laugh.  “I sure hope so, since I spent the last few days explaining it all to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo shrugs, not easy when he’s still wrapped around David.  “You loved it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can feel rather than see David’s smile as his fingers rise to take Matteo’s.  “I did,” he agrees.  “It’s nice to be able to explain myself to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even explaining about all those little Matteos you were drawing when you were pining in desperation for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s David’s turn to shrug awkwardly in the hug.  “Wasn’t desperate,” he counters.  “Anyway, it’s nice to leave a little bit of you on this wall along with me - you know, for whenever we decide to leave here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo can’t argue with that.  This isn’t, never has been, his ideal job, and yet he loves it most of the time.  He likes that he’s good at parts of it, that he’s found a way to make connections with people that doesn’t overwhelm him.  He’s grateful that Marie is so understanding when he’s not well.  Most of all he’s happy that this is where he’d managed to create something real and deep with David.  The idea that one day he’ll move on is both exciting and summons a sadness, so the knowledge that he can leave a little part of himself behind is a nice one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he shuffles, tugging on David until he’s turned around in Matteo’s arms and he can give him a small kiss.  A thank you for the words, for the meaning behind them.  A promise to care and to keep on working together on whatever comes.  David gives a little sigh as he leans his forehead on Matteo’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it’s done,” he says.  He’s looking at it with longing.  Despite the frequent complaints about lighting issues and being so tired after his regular shifts, David has clearly enjoyed doing this mural, and his face suggests he’s not ready to let it go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me take a picture of you in front of it,” Matteo says quietly.  He knows he can’t solve the slight reluctance David feels to give it over to the world.  Knows that all he can do is be there, reminding David that it’s not over.  There’ll always be another wall.  As he takes the picture, Matteo grins at his new boyfriend.  He has an idea, but it’s going to take some careful setting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, Matteo is trying to cajole David.  It’s not working as effectively as he’d hoped his puppy dog eyes would achieve.  David is stubbornly lying on his bed, feet propped up on a cushion and his hands behind his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.  I’m happy here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Matteo climbs on next to David, flopping down in a way that makes David bounce and lose his balance, his arms flailing for a brief moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo plants his toes in under the small of David’s back and wriggles until he has them wedged in under his boyfriend.  David just huffs and slips sideways, making Matteo pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You owe me?” he tries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David squinted at him in suspicion.  “I owe you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, yep.  I made the bet punishment really small so you kind of owe me a bigger thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not how this works,” David says, grabbing Matteo and trying to wrestle him into a cuddle.  Part of Matteo really wants to give in and melt into the embrace.  That part of Matteo has been a delighted mess that he even has a boyfriend, let alone one like David who makes him feel all sorts of things ranging from safe to desperate.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there’s a bigger part of him that wants to make this big romantic gesture that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> David will appreciate if he can just get him out of the room and on their way.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have the best surprise for you,” he grumbles, pushing back against the octopus arms trying to surround him, “and this is my repayment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David laughs then.  “Normally you love cuddles,” he says.  But he’s sitting up and scooting to the edge of the bed in a way that makes Matteo’s heart lift.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love cuddles,” Matteo agrees as he bounces off the bed to find David’s shoes.  “That’s how you know this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> the best.”  He tilts his head to look at David.  “Like a date.  You want to go on a date, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m already coming!” David protests.  But then he stops for a moment, just long enough to pull Matteo into his side and kiss him briefly.  There’s affection in his eyes when he adds, “yeah I do want to go on a date with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not long after that before they’re making their way through the darkening streets towards Matteo’s surprise location.  In some ways, David's reluctance has made this better.  In the dusk, what Matteo wants to show him should be more private and more interesting.  He hums cheerfully as he leads David by the hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually he ducks down an alleyway, which makes David huff in disbelief.  “This is a dump.  We could get murdered down here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo shakes his head, tugging on David's hand to encourage him to move more.  “Nah.  You’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart thumping now that he’s in the moment, and with hands that have taken on a slight tremble, Matteo steps out into the open space at the end of the alley and opens his arms to present the scene before them, Dropping David’s hand in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside him, he can hear David’s indrawn breath and Matteo spins to look at him.  He’s not sure why he’s nervous; he knows this is exactly the sort of thing David will appreciate.  In the time they’ve been together, David has often spoken of how much he loves the raw energy of street art.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This one is a wall, nondescript and meaningless in itself, but given weight and purpose by the layers and layers of paint that have been added, time and again, over what must have been years.  David’s face is entranced, bathed in a pale orange glow from the streetlights that illuminate the space, tilting shadows onto the wall and dimming some of its vibrant colours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo breathes out a sigh of relief as David steps forward and runs his fingers over the image closest to him.  A young boy reaches out, eyes brimming with some indefinable emotion and his hand ending in skeletal fingers.  It’s eerie in the glow of the lamps but Matteo can see why it would draw in someone like David.  It holds meaning, needing to be interpreted the way David’s own work does.  There’s nothing trite or easy about any of the works on the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy is surrounded by a field of flowers, clearly added by someone else, and they’re starting to encroach on him, the paint running down onto his face and starting to obscure his hair.  In the lamp light, the boy’s pale face shows the dark lines of whatever image was under him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a collaborative work,” Matteo says softly.  “I thought you could maybe join in.  Now that the coffee shop mural is done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect,” David says on a soft sigh as he turns to look at Matteo.  His eyes are lit up and he’s obviously conjuring images of the things he could add as he gazes up and along the wall, taking in the multitude of colours and shapes, all speaking to each other in a never ending dance.  “How’d you find it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how to find things, David,” Matteo says, pushing him until his back is against the wall, blotting out the boy’s image and leaving David surrounded by the flowers.  “How do you think I find all the best memes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David laughs and reaches out to pull Matteo into him.  “Shut up,” he says as he takes Matteo's face in his own.  The flowers frame his face, the colours muted but still striking as Matteo sighs into the kiss.  Leaning here against a wall, hands in his boyfriend’s hair, bodies pressed together and his heart on fire, Matteo can’t imagine being anywhere better.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s promise in the air all around them.  In the newness of their relationship, in the constancy of the wall, in the fleeting nature of the art there.  It’s a promise Matteo hadn’t imagined when he’d opened the door to the coffee shop on his first day and locked eyes with the attractive but distant boy behind the counter.  But it’s a promise of something he knows he was always searching for even if he hadn’t realised.  It’s a promise that had shimmered in every moment he’d spent with David and he'd been too blind to see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he sees it now and revels in it.  Holding that promise in his hands, Matteo smiles into another kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>